ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kilmarnock228/Season 3: Duck Relatives?
So I'm anticipating that Season 3 of ''DuckTales'' 2017 will introduce more members of Clan McDuck/the Duck Family. Season 1 brought us Della for the first time in animation, mentions of Quackmore Duck and Hortense McDuck, Gladstone (unfortunately in my opinion), Fergus, Downy, and various Clan McDuck ghosts/mentioned ancestors. With Season 2, we got Fethry, Phooey, and Cornelius Coot, along with the new Bubba Duck apparently being established as an early Clan McDuck ancestor. I have a few hopes and ideas for what I'd like to see from Disney's most popular avian clan in the third season: *Actual appearances by Quackmore and Hortense Donald and Della's parents have never appeared in animation that I'm aware of, so naturally they're a top pick for appearances. The show has also introduced a bit of mystery to the couple, what with their son and daughter only being shown alongside Scrooge in various bits of their history. It'd be nice to see what's going on with them, as well as for the boys to meet their maternal grandparents. *Gus Goose (and Grandma Duck?) When it comes to Duck family cousins, Gladstone and Fethry are well-known, but there's also Gus Goose. Given how Gladstone and Fethry's introductions kind of set them up as less-than-ideal future versions of Louie and Huey (at least from the boys' perspective), I figure Gus could fill a similar niche for Dewey. The tricky thing is, Gus has traditionally been depicted in similar fashion-so far as I can see-to the classic versions of Burger Beagle and Doofus Drake: a not-too-bright fat guy who's constantly eating and "funny" because of it. Might be interesting to see how the show crew approached a new incarnation of the character, and how Dewey might interact with him. In the comics, Gus Goose lives with his grandmother Elvira Duck, who also happens to be Donald, Della, and Gladstone's grandmother. Could be fun to see what she's like in the new continuum, as so far she's only been referenced in the [[DuckTales (2017) comics|IDW DuckTales 2017 comics]]. *Matilda McDuck Scrooge's other sister, Matilda, would also be fun to see in animation for the first time. Among other things, Don Rosa proposed the idea that she could have been married to Ludwig Von Drake. Of course, then one would have to wonder why the Von Drake siblings don't refer to Scrooge as their uncle. *Last, but certainly not least...Mr. Duck Della's unknown husband/romantic partner has never made a full appearance in any media; the only real depictions we have of him are headshots from a number of family trees. His exact identity, possible relationship with Daisy Duck, and fate have been discussed extensively among fans of the Disney Ducks, but it's all speculation at this point. Indeed, I could imagine many writers being intimidated by the prospect, as giving any official answer is sure to tick off one portion of the fan base or another. However, I think DuckTales 2017 has a unique opportunity to do something with the character. It's been firmly established that the DuckTales reboot is a separate continuity from the long-running Disney comics. As such, it seems entirely reasonable that the creative team could introduce their own take on "Mr. Duck". Such an introduction would be fun for fans of the series, while Disney comics purists would be free to ignore the character (as one would hope they would just ignore the series itself, as opposed to just sticking around and complaining about it). Francisco Angones has commented on possibly touching on the matter, though he also has a reputation for teasing the fan base at times... Category:Blog posts